danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Kirigiri
Jin Kirigiri '(霧切 仁 ''Kirigiri Jin) was the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy up until his execution, after which Monokuma/The Mastermind took over. Jin was the father of the Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri, one of the Academy's students and the participants of Class 78th Killing Game. Jin returned in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair. Jin appears in the light novel Danganronpa/Zero, Danganronpa Kirigiri, and Danganronpa: Togami. He plays a minor role in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Appearance Jin is a man in his late thirties. He has dark purple hair and eyes resembling his daughter's. He wears a black suit with a purple tie. In Danganronpa 3 Jin's hair appears to be black. He wears the same suit and purple tie. Personality Jin is capable of being very calm, similar to his daughter. He is also mentioned to have surprisingly light and cheerful voice at times. He is also described to have a fussy personality. Jin is strict to the whole school but has soft feelings for Kyoko, and was also impressed by how much she had already discovered when he asked her to investigate the Izuru Kamukura Project and The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy in Danganronpa/Zero. In Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever, he is portrayed as being somewhat understanding towards the troublemaker student Nagito Komaeda, because he knows the boy doesn't really mean any harm. Still, he has to constantly worry because of his doings. Kazutaka Kodaka describes Jin as a "weird person", due to his unusual, very deep interest in talent. He is also shown to firmly believe in luck as a talent, using Nagito's extraordinary luck as an example. History ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Jin appeared inside the Principal Office Room with Koichi Kizakura and Chisa Yukizome. He appointed Chisa as the new assistant homeroom teacher for the first group of Class 77th. Jin counted on her despite her have just graduated a few months ago. Jin was upset by Koichi's attitude and told Chisa she may have some trouble. Chisa saw herself to be capable to look after her students, but her over-cheerfulness made Jin wary. After she left, Koichi commented that Chisa was just as he remembered her, and asked if it was true that Kyosuke Munakata had recommended that she be a teacher. When Jin confirmed this, Kyosuke cautiously told him to be careful, saying that Kyosuke's influence was growing very quickly, despite being so young, and Jin wouldn't want Kyosuke to undermine his position as headmaster. Throughout the rest of the school day Jin stayed in his office and watched the events unfold from the window. Episode 03 - Farewell to All Futures Jin gathered Kazuo Tengan and Koichi in the Principal Office and confirmed that the subject of the Izuru Kamukura Project, Hajime Hinata has decided to participate in the project. Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda Jin, Koichi, and Chisa discussed about the expulsion of Ruruka Ando, Seiko Kimura, and Sonosuke Izayoi after the bombing incident in the gym involving one of Chisa's student, Nagito. Jin knew that Chisa protected Nagito and therefore suspended Nagito indefinitely, placed the homeroom teacher Koichi on probation, and transferred Chisa to the Reserve Course. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End After Chisa's transfer expired, Jin welcomed her back in the principal's office and officially appointed her as the homeroom teacher of Class 77-B. He and Koichi discuss the number of students coming for the next year, and Jin is disappointed with how little students they've gathered. He takes a look at some of the new students, and instantly notices Kyoko Kirigiri is on the list. Episode 07 -The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History Jin was angered upon hearing from Kazuo that the school's higher-ups were planning cover up the deaths of thirteen student council members. After Kazuo left, Koichi attempted to cool Jin down and offered him a drink, which Jin accepted. Jin looked at the picture of him and his daughter and asked Koichi to protect Kyoko. Jin smiled as Koichi jokingly agreed to marry Kyoko for him, to which Jin responds that he'd never let him have her. Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy After Koichi relayed the events presented to him on the live news feed of his mobile phone, Jin became convinced that someone was manipulating the entire situation behind the scenes, although when Koichi inquired as to who, Jin deprecated his own talents, explaining he wouldn't be able to figure it out, Kazuo then supported him as a result. Jin began to fall into anguish over not calling on his daughter's talent sooner, given the situation, an investigation would have uncovered the mastermind very quickly. Koichi puts a hand on Jin's shoulder, supporting his decision for protecting Kyoko rather than putting her in harm's way. Jin suggested Koichi and Kazuo should make an exit, while he stays behind and turns the old school building into a shelter for the Class 78th. Kazuo agrees, Koichi promptly agreeing to the proposal also, teasingly telling Jin that he wouldn't want to ruin the family fun. Jin looks at him coldly, before expressing that the worst may occur, although Koichi convinces him not to think the worst, handing him a drink, he explains that he will protect Kyoko with his life no matter what happens. Jin smiles, accepting Koichi's offer, he began to drink. ''Danganronpa/Zero Prior to the Tragedy According to Kyoko, Jin wasn't interested in succeeding his family of detectives and left them to eventually become the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. He is also the person who came up with the plan to lock off the students inside the academy building to protect them from The Tragedy. But later, his plan backfired due to not knowing that two members of Ultimate Despair have managed to conceal themselves among his students. Around a year after putting his plan into motion, he was executed by Monokuma, who then left his bones in the Headmaster's secret room. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Although he was executed before the actual events of ''Danganronpa, Jin was brought up again later. When Alter Ego decodes the files left on the computer, it reveals to the students that the Mastermind is likely the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy - a man in his thirties. However, it was unknown to Alter Ego that Jin Kirigiri had already been executed by Monokuma and was no longer the headmaster. Chapter 5 - 100 Mile Dash; Pain of a Junk Food Junkie After Kyoko steals Monokuma's key, she investigates the second floor of the school and discovers the headmaster's room. Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death When Makoto Naegi investigates the room later, he discovers the door to a hidden room than can only be opened with a password which turns out to be his daughter's name, "Kyoko Kirigiri". In the hidden room, Makoto and Kyoko find a gift box containing human bones, which Kyoko deduces are those of her father and the headmaster, Jin Kirigiri. Execution : Main Article: Blast Off! Relationships Family Kyoko Kirigiri Kyoko is Jin's daughter. According to Kyoko, she didn't know much about her father because when her mother died, he used her death as an excuse to leave home and pursue his own dreams. Despite this, Jin truly cares about his daughter, and keeps her in mind many times. This is proven when a picture of him and Kyoko as a child is seen in his office. When Kyoko comes to Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Detective, Jin acts more indifferent towards her because of his position as the school's headmaster, however, in truth he is actually very concerned about her safety. When he learns that his life could be in danger, Jin worries about what will happen to Kyoko with him gone, and asks Koichi to protect her for him should something happen. Fuhito Kirigiri It is heavily implied that Jin does not have a good relationship with his father due to him leaving home so he won't become a detective. Hope's Peak Academy's Staff Koichi Kizakura Koichi was a talent scout at Hope's Peak Academy, and a close friend and confidant of Jin's. Even before he became the school's headmaster and left his family, Jin was friends Koichi, and it is later revealed that Koichi was the one who shot the picture of him and Kyoko. Jin was often annoyed by Koichi, who was always drunk, but usually confided in him about not only school problems, but emotional ones too. Koichi was very loyal to Jin, and always trusted his judgement. Jin asks Koichi to protect Kyoko should something happen to him, showing the amount of faith and trust Jin placed in him. In the ''Danganronpa 3 ''relationship chart, Jin tells Koichi to work properly, Koichi telling Jin he understands. Kazuo Tengan After Kazuo stepped down from being headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, he entrusted the school to Jin. Jin later hired Kazuo back as the school's advisor. The two seem to have a mutual respect for each other, both of them not agreeing with the Steering Committee's choices and both of them not liking the Izuru Kamukura project. However, while Kazuo states he would never allow the project to continue, he allows Jin to make the decisions on what to do. Class 77-B Nagito Komaeda Jin is portrayed as being somewhat understanding towards the troublemaker student Nagito, because he knows the boy doesn't really mean any harm. Still, he has to constantly worry because of his doings. He firmly believes in Nagito's luck as a talent, which is why the boy is not expelled. Trivia *The name "Kirigiri" (霧切) literally means "fog cutter" - matching the fact that the Kirigiri family is a lineage of detectives. *The name "Jin" (仁) means "benevolence" or "virtue", making it a reference to Jin Kirigiri's endeavors to protect the survivors of The Tragedy within Hope's Peak Academy. It could also refer to Hope's Peak Academy's ultimate goal in perpetuating '''Project Izuru Kamukura. **Incidentaly, the kanji 仁, which can also be pronounced as "hito", is traditionally used in the given name of every newborn son to the Japanese Imperial Family, making it present in the unspoken given names of all Japanese Emperors since over 500 years ago. With this fact in mind, the name "Jin" could be meant to reflect Jin Kirigiri's position as the highest authority in Hope's Peak Academy. *Jin shares his birthday with Peko Pekoyama. *The voice actor portraying Jin in the game's original Japanese version, Kappei Yamaguchi, also voices Hifumi Yamada. References Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa/Zero Characters Category:Danganronpa Kirigiri Characters Category:Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever Characters Category:Danganronpa Togami Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Executed